The Doctor
The Doctor" was the main alias used by a renegade Time Lord from Gallifrey and later Romana IV who travelled through time and space with various companions in their obsolete and "borrowed" Type 40 TARDIS. They were the universe's "greatest defender", having saved the cosmos thousands of times throughout a long life, becoming a great legend across the universe. Though largely a believer in non-violent conflict resolution, they were, when absolutely necessary, a great warrior. Indeed, some civilisations in the universe saw the Doctor as a compassionate benefactor, worthy of their admiration and compassion. (TV: The Meddler of Death) The Time Lord Roiyden granted the Doctor a new regeneration cycle, by forcing the Valeyard to merge with the Thirteenth Doctor, allowing them to live on after using up all available regenerations in their first cycle. (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Revival of The Doctor) Romana IV later took on the title and role of the Doctor for a time, after the original Doctor had died in his fifteenth incarnation. (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Endgame) However after a final confrontation with the Master, she later relinquished the title and returned to Gallifrey. (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Legacy of The Doctor) From the latter years of their first incarnation onward, the Doctor had a pronounced affinity for Earth and the human race. After departing Gallifrey, they voluntarily chose to spend time on the planet, (TV: An Unearthly Child) choosing it as the place of their exile during most of their third incarnation, (TV: Spearhead from Space - The Three Doctors) and They favoured Great Britain as a frequently visited location, taking most of their companions from there. (TV: An Unearthly Child, Spearhead from Space, The Time Monster, Invasion of The Autons, Criss-Cross, The Fat of Death, etc.) Even before the brief disappearance of Gallifrey, the Doctor spent much more time on Earth than on their homeworld. Despite the varying personality traits of each incarnation, the Doctor always retained "a bit of adrenaline, a dash of outrage and a hint of panic" which helped define who they were (TV: Evil of The Stenza) along with the promise of sticking to everything that their name stood for. (TV: No More) Though taste in fashion did change with each Doctor, one thing that was an almost constant were jackets, either as part of an outfit (TV: An Unearthly Child, The Power of the Daleks, Spearhead from Space, Castrovalva, The Twin Dilemma, Blood And Iron The Enemy Within, The Tenth Hour, Deep Breath ) or an extra like a trench coat. (TV: The Scales of Injustice) Name The Doctor's true name remained unknown to all but very few individuals, such as Captain Jack Harkness, (TV: The Name of the Doctor) and the Master. (TV: World Enough and Time) Though the Time Lords knew the genuine name of the Doctor, (TV: The Time of the Doctor) they did not use it, even in the formal setting of legal trials. (TV: The War Games, The Trial of a Time Lord) According to the Monk, he chose the name "Doctor" to reflect his constant desire to make people "better". (TV: The Meddler of Death) The Master claimed to know the Doctor's real name from their time together on Gallifrey; she said it was "Doctor Who", and the Doctor had chosen it to be mysterious but dropped the "Who" when he realised it was too on-the-nose. (TV: Court of Death) The Fourteenth Doctor told Cathrine Smith that his real name was not so important, since he specifically chose in its place the title of "Doctor", "like a promise you make". (TV: The Name of the Doctor) This promise was, as the alternative Eleventh Doctor and War Doctor recited together, "Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in." (TV: No More) The Fourteenth Doctor claimed that when he originally adopted the title it was "just a name," which held no real significance until his first visit to Skaro. It was through his opposition to the Daleks that the Doctor was able to define himself and realise who he was. (TV: Into the Dalek) The title "Doctor" was not undeserved; they did hold one or more doctorates of some sort, (TV: The Armageddon Factor) formally studied medicine on at least 19th century Earth at Glasgow University, (TV: The Moonbase) and frequently displayed detailed medical knowledge. (TV: The Ark, Frontios, The Empty Child, New Earth, The Time of Angels, The Curse of the Black Spot) At least some versions of their sonic screwdriver performed medical scans and healed minor wounds. (TV: The Empty Child, The Vampires of Venice, A Good Man Goes to War) The Seventh Doctor showed knowledge on how to help someone thrown by an explosion recover quickly. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Although their first, (TV: "The Forest of Fear", "Mighty Kublai Khan") second, (TV: The Krotons) fourth (TV: The Ark in Space) and fifth incarnations (AUDIO: Red Dawn) had claimed not to be a doctor of medicine, their third, (TV: Spearhead from Space), eighth, (TV: Revenge of The Wirrn) ninth, (TV: The Traitors) and thirteenth incarnations (TV: Utopia) claimed to be a doctor of practically "everything", and by their eleventh incarnation, the Doctor claimed to hold doctorates in at least medicine and cheesemaking. (TV: The God Complex) In their fifteenth incarnation, they claimed to be a doctor of "Medicine, science, engineering, candyfloss, Lego, philosophy, people, hope. Mostly hope. " (TV: The Tsuranga Conundrum) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Prydonian Chapter Members Category:Deceased Characters